1. Field of Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate in general to wireless communication systems. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to methods and systems for presence detection of wireless antennae.
2. Description of the Background Art
Wireless communication systems are based on radio and infrared transmission mechanisms. In radio transmission mechanism-based wireless communication systems, antennae are associated with wireless devices. These antennae transmit and receive radio waves. Antennae can be captive or non-captive. Captive antennae are antennae that are permanently associated with wireless devices. Examples of captive antennae include antennae used in cellular phones. On the other hand, non-captive antennae are user-selectable antennae that can be detached from wireless devices. Exemplary non-captive antennae include the Cisco ‘Aironet’ antennae.
Antennae have varying specifications or characteristics. For example, antennae can differ in terms of their gain across frequencies, voltage standing wave ratio (VSWR) across frequencies, and in their radiation patterns. Even two antennae of the same design differ in their specifications. Therefore, wireless devices cannot be configured according to the specifications of the antennae associated with them. This results in non-optimal performance of the wireless devices. This problem is specifically applicable to wireless devices that are associated with non-captive antennae that are changed often. Therefore, these wireless devices are configured according to a blanket configuration, based on the worst expected specifications of the associated antennae.